Searching For Former Clarity
by Channy Chad and Sonny
Summary: The sequel to RTSS Chad is never home to help with the kids because he is busy at work Sonny gets nosey and sees if Chad is telling her the truth Only getting half the facts she thinks Chad is cheating on her that makes three promises broken Tirmoil begin
1. 10 years later

**I don't own SWAC or Disney seen it. I would like to thank the people who's ideas I did use in this Chapter. Sonnycoooper for the name Dylan, rachpop15 for the name Vicki, musicluhver for the idea of them both being girls, lolchanny819 for the idea of the twins being girls, georgieM for the idea of the twins being girls and for the names Grace and Serenity, she also half way gave me the idea of what they look like. I think that's it. And for all of those that I didn't use your idea's in this chapter (names, amount of children, the sex of the twins, …) I am planning to use in the later chapters and give you credit for it then. I love you guys! So here it is the sequel to Running To Stand Still!

* * *

****Searching for former clarity**

**Chapter one**

**Sonny POV**

**10 years later**

I watched from the kitchen as my almost happy family watched a movie in the living room. I was spouse to be making us dinner but I found myself angrily thinking about the one person that isn't here right now, the one person that is never here, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now being my husband you would think that he would be rushing home to his family that loves him very much, but instead he comes home late at night after everyone is asleep and leaves before anyone wakes up. It is a rare day when one of us actually see him at home.

Realizing that I wasn't going to get much done with being mad at Chad I took out all the necessary items to make a sandwich and put them on the table. The kids are just going to have to settle for this as their supper tonight.

"Kids supper's ready!" I yelled for them getting mumbled responses in return. Mackenzie was the first to walk in. It's hard to believe he's already fifteen.

"Ah, another meal brought to us by our very own _father_." He said sarcastically. Mackenzie has grown to learn that I only made sandwiches when I was made at Chad.

"Mackenzie just eat your food." I told him while helping out my youngest son Lukas Alexander who is six. Just to let you know me and Chad have five children together.

All six of us sat down to eat. I looked across the table at my identical twin daughters. It didn't feel like they were born ten years ago. Alison Serenity had her blonde hair up and out of her face showing her chocolate eyes. Victoria Grace let her long blonde hair fall over her face hiding her chocolate eyes. Sitting on either side of them was one of their younger brothers. Dylan Sterling was sitting by Vicki. His beautiful blue eyes hidden by the mop of brown hair on his head. He's my little eight year old. Luke was sitting by Ali looking similar to Dylan, besides his brown hair is short and spiked up out of his blue eyes.

Not much was said during supper, because ever since Chad started spending all his time at work one year ago this family has started to fall apart. Not being able to handle the silence anymore I started to talk.

"So… who's up for a family game of _Disney seen it_?" I asked randomly.

"Are you forgetting we're not a_ family _anymore. We would have to have a _dad_." Mackenzie said getting up from the table and leaving. I just watched in shock as he left. I stared wide eyed at my other children waiting for a response.

"But we do have a dad. He just doesn't care _enough_ about us anymore." Vicki said as she and Ali left the table. They always do everything together.

"I wish daddy would love _us_ more than his job." Dylan said as he followed his sisters out of the room.

"Are we ever going to be daddy's number one's again momma?" Lukas asked me.

"Of course you will sweetie." I told him hoping I wasn't lying. He nodded and ran off to a different room.

I sighed. We used to be such a close knit family and now we don't do anything together. I cleared the table while cursing Chad in my thoughts. He promised me before the twins were born that we would never be like this, but look at us. I walked up the stairs to Mackenzie's room after finishing cleaning the kitchen. I knocked loudly on the door knowing he proudly had his headphones in and on high. When I got no reply I opened the door without an invitation.

"Go _away_. I don't want to talk." Mackenzie ordered me. It hurt a little.

"Mackenzie that is no way to talk to me even if you are mad at your father." I scolded him.

"Don't call him that! He isn't my father! My father would _never_ put work before us! For all I'm concerned it's like when I was little, I don't have a father!" He yelled standing up from his bed that he was sitting on previously.

"Don't say that Mackenzie Lee! You know your father loves you and wishes he could spend more time with you!" I yelled at him tired of having another on of these 'dad don't care about us anymore' fights.

"Face it mom, Chad abandoned us." Mackenzie whispered sadly.

"Mackenzie, please just stop, and don't refer to your father as Chad." I whispered back to him almost in tears. I quickly left his bedroom and went to mine. Yes it's just mine. Cad has been sleeping in the guest room because he says he doesn't want to wake me up. I'm not sure if that's the truth anymore.

When I got to my room I sat on the edge of the bed and did something I've been doing a lot lately in the last year of my life, I cried. I also happen to be cursing Chad out but for our younger viewers that part has been removed from the story. Why did I have to fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper?

* * *

**Love it… Hate it…. What ever you wish just please let me know what you think in a review!**


	2. The Rat Is Back

**So for this chapter the thanks go out to: Kate, he idea was to have Sonny with all boys but instead I used her idea to have Tawni in a house of all boys. sonny cooper for having the idea of a family of only for children for sonny, though I'm using it for Tawni. Rachpop15 for the name Jessica. XxLove-is-adorable for the idea of having Tawni be there for Sonny(P.S. I really liked your review and I don't care if it's long just as long if it's not a hate review. Sadly someone gave RTSS one. ) I'm sorry that I'm not using the ideas the way you wanted, but I'm trying to put all your ideas into this story one way or another. I love all of my fans and the disserve to be a part of this story. **

**Searching For Former Clarity**

**Chapter 2**

**The Rat Is Back**

**Sonny POV **

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyed he sun was shining bright throw my yellow curtains. I really didn't feel like getting out of my bed. My bed is the one place where all my worries can't bother me anymore. Plus it was Saturday and you know what it's like to wake up on Saturdays. But I have to get up because I have two little boys that love to get up early. Wait until they hit their teenage years!

I walked down the stairs slowly hearing the sounds of Saturday morning cartoons and bacon frying in a pan.

"Mackenzie how many times do I have to tell you, don't use the stove when I'm not awake." I told him walking into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that it wasn't Mackenzie cooking breakfast.

"Chad what are you doing here?" I asked stunned. He was actually home?

"I live here Sonny. This is OUR house." Chad said acting like I was stupid.

"What are you talking about? You don't live here. For you to live here you would actually have to be here." Vicki said as she was walking in. Chad frowned at her.

"Ali don't talk to me like that. Just because work is busy doesn't mean that I'm not your father and that I don't live here." Chad scolded her.

"Sure daddy, and by the way I'm Victoria not Alison." She spat at him as she stormed out of the room. Chad looked at me shocked.

"Isn't that what I said? I know my own daughters!" Chas said starting to get aggravated.

"Obviously you don't Chad. You've barely spent a day here in the past year. You still haven't even answered my question. Why are you here?" Now I was getting annoyed.

"I got the weekend off, ok?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me, just asking for me to say another harsh comment about him. He turned back to the frying pan as I walked out of the kitchen. Just wait till Mackenzie sees him!

Speaking of Mackenzie, as I walked out of the kitchen I saw him coming down the stairs. He was up early and was fully dressed. Something was up.

"Mack are you going anywhere? Don't you think you should spend the day with Chad?" I asked. Mackenzie just laughed in return as he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to Jessica's mom. I'll be back later!" He called walking out. It might be better that Mackie is off to his girlfriends house instead of fighting with his father in this one. I wish things were back to the old days when everything was fine and we were one big happy family. That doesn't even seem possible anymore.

So Sonny what do you want to do today?" I jumped not hearing Chad coming up behind me. I spun around to look at his stupid face.

"How about you spend the day with the kids. They wish you were around more. You could also tell me again why you're never home, no bullshit this time." I told him watching his face carefully. He flinched at my cursing knowing that I never do that unless I'm really upset with that person or something.

"Sonny, I've told you. I'm busy at work. You just have to trust me. Please?" He begged me. I really didn't know what to say so I just walked out of the room hearing Chad let out a frustrated sigh behind me. I could hear his footsteps follow me as I ran to my bedroom. I grabbed the extra key that was on top of the doorframe before going into the room and locking the door. Sure, Chad had a key, but that was to the OLD lock.

I sat in that room for about on hour listening to Chad saying why I shouldn't be mad at him, while he pounded on the door cursing at me for changing the locks. Finally he got the message that I didn't want to talk about this issue right now and went back to the living room with our two youngest boys. I'm glad Chad gave up because I really didn't feel like telling him that I don't trust him when he told me that excuse. Had he forgotten I was in show biz too at one point and that I know the days aren't that long?

I was waling back down to my family when I heard the doorbell ring. I couldn't believe that I forgot that Nico, Tawni, their boys, Zora, Grady, and their kids were all coming over to watch all the kids while Tawni and I went shopping. I rushed to the door to let them in. they were all standing there looking impatient.

"Just to warn you Chad's home for the weekend." I said. Over the last year my old cast mates began to hate Chad all over again. Tawni frowned at me.

"You're still letting that rat live with you guys?" She acted surprised.

"Come one guys. Act nice at least for the children's sake." I pleaded with them.

"I don't know Sonny. We'll try but no promises." Nico offered.

"That's all I'm asking for." I clarified what I wanted. Tawni walked over to me and hocked her arm through mine.

"You ready to go shopping Sonny!" Tawni almost squealed in my ears.

"As ready as I'll ever be to go shopping with you." I laughed. Tawni smirked.

"Bye Pooper! Have fun with the kids!" Tawni yelled to Chad while dragging me out of the house.

* * *

**So I know probably not as interesting as chapter one, but believe me I plan on making it better. So please review!**


	3. Forever And Almost Always

**I don't own SWAC or Panda Express. Chapter 4 will be about the guys and the kids being home while the girls shop. So now it's time for the thanks. sonny cooper for the name Mia, and rachpop15 for the name James.**

* * *

**Searching For Former Clarity**

**Chapter 3**

**Forever And Almost Always**

**Sonny POV**

So here we are at the mall shopping for clothes I don't even need. Tawni dragged me from clothing store to clothing store until I convinced her to go get something to eat with me.

"Oh good idea! That will give us more energy to shop longer!" Tawni said excitedly why running up to the Panda Express the had in the mall. Sometimes it's hard to believe she is thirty-one just like me and not five like her son James. Tawni and I sat down at a table that was secluded away from everyone else.

"So…" Tawni began while popping some of her chicken into her mouth.

"GO ahead Tawni. I know you have questions about Chad." I saw a smile spread across her face. What can I say, I'm smart!

"Yay! Ok, so have you figured out why he's always gone? What are you going to do with him being home tonight and all tomorrow? Is he going to be around more often? Why haven't you got rid of him yet? Is he going to be home for your tenth anniversary?" Tawni continued to shoot out one question after the other. All I could think of was 'Oh boy'.

"First, you should have done this one at a time. Second, I'll do my best to answer your questions. Ok, so he still says that it's because of work, I don't know what I'm going to do while he's home, he never said anything about spending more time at home, and I don't know if he will be around for the anniversary." I listed off every answer besides the one that I didn't really want to answer.

"Sonny you never told me why you haven't gotten rid of him yet." Leave it to Tawni to notice I was hiding something from her.

"Tawni, Chad and I have been through a lot. We have a lot of history between us, good and bad. We have been working really hard to make this work Some more then others, but I'm not about to give up on it no matter how much I really want to. I'm just going to keep searching to find a way to get us back to the way we once were. I'm searching for former clarity." I answered her question. Tawni looked annoyed.

"Really Sonny all you needed to say was you still loved the rat." Really nice Tawni.

After eating Tawni found a baby store and drug me into looking at all the little baby stuff. We were reminiscing about the many times we have been in here together shopping for either her boys or my children. I sighed remembering how things were simpler when the kids were younger. That was before Chad turned his back on us. Tawni came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sonny I thought you and Chad agreed no more kids. Plus Chad's never home to help with completing the task of becoming pregnant, so why are you acting like you want another baby?" Tawni asked me not knowing she was opening old wounds that I closed up about two months ago.

"That's not true Tawni. Chad was home for a night two months ago. The kids were spending the night with Chad's mom, and I was drunk…" I started but got interrupted.

"Sonny, please say you didn't do what I think." Tawni sounded worried.

"I did. I regret it. I was off the pill too since Chad was never home…" Once again I got interrupted by a very impatient Tawni, which I have learned can be very dangerous.

"Sonny have you told him? Are you going to kill him? You didn't want anymore. I mean I know Chad did, but you didn't, and he promised." Tawni rushed out of breath. Must she always go back to Chad breaking his promise?

"No I haven't told him. He hasn't been home to tell. I'm going to tell him tonight. Yes I would love to kill him, but I can't and you know why." I explained.

"Wait. Do you know how many you're having? You do have the multiple gene." Tawni asked thinking about something.

"Thanks for reminding me, and so does Chad so it was guarantied that if we kept trying we would have at least two sets of multiples. By the way I'm having triplets. I don't know the gender yet." I said dryly.

After my confession to Tawni she drug me to all the baby shops to buy baby things and maternity things. Well, I guess I know what Tawni was thinking about,. I should have expected this, though, from Tawni. Somehow though despite the insane amount of money I was spending and the fact that I'm probably going to lose an arm by the end of the day I was finding myself enjoying this shopping trip. That was until I got tired.

"Tawni I want to go home. We've been here since nine and it's five already! Pregnant people need to rest sometime. Heck even non pregnant people too." I complained which only got me a not so friendly reply out of Tawni but she did let us go to the car. After loading everything in the trunk- it's a miracle that it all fit- we headed to a little diner to eat before going home. Once at the diner Tawni brought up the triplets again,

"So have you thought up any names yet? I could always help." She offered.

"Actually I have. I'm hoping for two girls and a boy. Let's see… I was thinking of Mia Demitria, Katelyn Michel, and Christopher Mitchell. I've thrown some name, but those ones stick, plus they can go by so many different names with the ones I picked." I explained to Tawni as the waiter brought us water. Tawni's face sported a frown while it looked as she was deep in thought about something. I was about o ask her about it when the waiter came and interrupted my chance to ask her before she forgot it.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked bored. He looked about seventeen.

"Um I'll have the club sandwich." Tawni asked handing him the menu.

"I'll have the BLT please." I said, following Tawni I gave him the menu. When he left I took this opportunity to ask Tawni what she was thinking.

"So Tawni what's bothering you/ You seemed to be mad at your thoughts." I know that sounded stupid, but I had to make it where she would understand.

"Sonny there is something I really should tell you, but I wish I wouldn't have to. That stupid rat! Why is he making me do this?" Tawni started talking to herself.

"Tawni what is it? Just spit it out! And what stupid rat?" I was getting annoyed.

"Ok sonny. You know how my friend Penelope is dating this guy?" I nodded "well that guy just happens to be the director of Chad's movie." I frowned not knowing what was coming next. "You see there has been talk around the set that Chad has been cutting filming short and been talking to this women named Tiffany. Sonny there are rumors that Chad is cheating on you." Tawni finished up. My heart finally broke all the way. It has been crumbling over this last year, but this was the thing that broke it completely. So much for forever and always, more like forever and almost always. Sad but true.

I rushed out of the diner before the food could even get there. I needed some fresh air. I guess my wanting to not quit trying to fix this just went away. I didn't care about all the history, I didn't care about all the work we put into this relationship to make it work, hell I didn't really even care about how this would effect the kids. All I knew was that I wanted a divorce from thee Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny, it's just a rumor. You don't know if it's the truth." Tawni came out to try and calm me down. Good luck with that one Tawn.

"Yeah well I'm going to find out for myself. Tawni take me home. I need to speak with Zora. She's the best detective I know." I wasn't going to just ask him. He would flat out lie to my face. It looks like this is the third promise Chad broke.

1.) We will never be like we are

2.) No more children

3.) No cheating

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Things A Mama Don't Know

**So sorry that it took SO long. I've been really busy with work and spending my last few days of summer with friends before I go back to school. I might start to not update once every week like I was but I will try to update as fast as I can. So now it is time to give out my thanks.**

**Thanks go to: Sami Hobbes for the name Caylum and the name Sophie, Sonnycooper for the name Sophie, ranimohd91 for the line "getting more interesting then cable", xxLove-Is-Adorablexx for the idea of having Zora involved a lot in this story (you will see in time why that is) and for the idea of Chad having a visitor and lastly for the idea of Zora spying on Chad, rachpop15 for the idea of Zora making another cold-cut catapult.**

* * *

**Searching For Former Clarity**

**Chapter four**

**Things A Mama Don't Know**

**Nico POV**

I walked into the living room followed by everyone else after Tawni and Sonny left. Chad was sitting on the couch watching some Saturday morning cartoons with his two youngest sons. He looked quite bored.

"Dylan, Luke, uncle Nico is here!" I yelled with my arms out stretched awaiting their hug. After they hugged me they saw that the other kids were here. "Why don't you kids go play while we talk." I suggested as I made it clear that I wanted to talk to Chad. "Grady you can go too." after I added that my best friend squealed and ran off to play with the kids.

I walked over to Chad and sat beside him. He was flipping through channels on the TV until he found the movie he and Sonny were in when she fist moved back to LA with Mackenzie. I frowned.

"Really, Chip? Don't you think that's a little girly?" I asked looking at him.

"This is the only way I get to see Sonny anymore." He answered flatly.

"you could always just cut the hours down at work." I offered him an idea.

"Whatever. You want some popcorn?" Chad angrily got up and went to the kitchen. While he was in there his phone that he left out on the coffee table began to vibrate. I leaned forward to look at the name on the screen. It said the name was Tiffany. I didn't know he knew a Tiffany.

When Chad came back he set the popcorn down on the couch between us. Grabbing some popcorn I thought about how to bring up the missed phone call.

"Hey, Chad your phone rang while you were in the kitchen." I stated blandly so he wouldn't know I knew something wasn't right. He bent over to look at t he caller I.D. I guess he really doesn't like this Tiffany person because he frowned when he saw the name, or at least I thought.

"Hey. I have to call them back. It's important." Chad got up and left with his phone. I watched him walk back into the kitchen as he dialed the number from memory. I saw Zora get up from where she was hiding behind the couch and sneak over to the archway into the kitchen to eavesdrop on Chad. She looked back over to me and motioned for me to join.

Chad was pacing around the room awaiting for the person to pick up.

"What did you want Tiffany?" Chad rushed when the other person answered. There was a brief silence when Tiffany answered Chad.

"No I can't meet you somewhere." Chad sounded annoyed towards her. Again there was another pause indicating that the Tiffany person was talking.

"Because I told Sonny that I was home for the weekend." Chad huffed in to the phone.

"No I don't think so. I need to spend sometime with my kids." Chad responded after a pause. I had enough of hearing Chad talk to his other women and snuck back over to the couch leaving Zora to continue eavesdropping if she wished.

Chad didn't come back out to the living room for another twenty minutes. He was clearly aggravated by the way he just plopped down on the couch with a frustrated groan. What was up with him? Finally found out that only Hannah Montana can have the best of both worlds? Oh poor Chaddy, not!

"Women. They take everything the wrong way! They never understand what you're really trying to say is something nice. Oh no, they just have to twist our words around." Chad went on ranting about his trouble with his other women. I herd the rumors that he was cheating on Sonny but I never thought that they were true. If I knew it wouldn't hurt Sonny in the long run I would kill his drama king ass.

"Hey is anyone there?" I know someone's home. Let me in." Maybe I don't have to. The person at the door comes with a guarantied battle to the death. I looked at Chad smiling planning my perfect revenge for him two timing my friend who I also consider my sister.

"Don't you even dare." Chad warned me seeing the look I gave him. My smile grew bigger as I jumped off the couch and ran over the door to open it.

"Chase! What's up man? Come on in buddy!" I greeted him getting a weird look in the process. Ok so maybe Chase doesn't really know me, but right now I don't care as long as he puts Chad in his stupid place.

Leaving the two brothers to kill each other I went into the kitchen to see what Zora was doing. You can't trust her to be alone in a room with large sharp objects like a cooking knife. Walking in I found her digging around in some drawers.

"Z, what are you doing in here? Why are you taring Sonny's kitchen apart?" Really I thought we were suppose to be on team Sonny. Wait! Sonny thinking that Chad tore the kitchen apart could make her throw him out. Good plan Zora!

"I'm building another cold cut catapult. Chase the stupid head is going to ruin everything!" Zora yelled at me digging through another drawer. How is Chase going to ruin everything? Oh no she can't have turned team Chad on us! I was about to question Zora when the fight broke out in the living room.

"So what are you even doing here Chase?" Chad screamed causing the kids to come out of the play room they were in to see what was going on.

"I just thought that maybe Sonny might need some company since you're always off with your little home wrecker of a girlfriend!" Chase screamed as I made my way into the living room.

"You take that back!" Chad got right up in his brother's face. Notice he never denied anything that Chase just said to him? Yeah I caught it too. Stupid Chad.

"Why should I? You know it's the truth or you wouldn't have gotten defensive!" Chase had a point there. Chad's face turned red from Chase's statement.

"You. Leave. My. House. NOW!" Chad pointed to the door that was behind Chase.

"Make me." Chase taunted him. Big mistake! At that moment let's just say fist began to fly until two pieces of ham landed on each boy's face. Zora laughed beside me holding her cold cut catapult.

"Nice aiming Zora!" I gave her a high five.

So of course this is the part we're you're all wondering about the kids and how they are after seeing the fight. Yeah I thought so.

"Daddy are you ok?" Lukas sniffled standing by Dylan who looked to be in shock. The twins came down the stairs to see us all standing there.

"Yeah little buddy I'm fine." Chad said wiping the blood from his bottom lip.

"What happened here?" Ali asked as Vicky continued to look around at us.

"Nothing. Me and your dad had a little disagreement." Chase brushed off his shoulders.

"Momma says violence is never the answer." Caylum, Grady's four year old son said. His six year old sister Sophie nodded her head beside him.

"Yeah Chase violence is never the answer and making a se-" Chad stopped and looked at all the young faces plus Grady, "an inappropriate movie is not the answer either!" Chad yelled in his brother's face. This was getting more interesting then cable!

Chad walked over to the door and opened it. He pointed at the open door hoping that Chase would get the clue to leave while he was somewhat ahead this time.

"Come on you made your point, you said what you came here to say now leave." Chad again motioned for his brother to leave. Chase stood there and debated for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Why did he come over here anyway?" I asked puzzled. They were on a 'whenever you see me don't talk to me' basis last time I checked.

"To say that Chandler and his family are coming into town and our parents want to have a family dinner with their four happily married children and their twelve adorable grandchildren." Chad exaggerated throwing his hands up in the air. All the kids seemed to vanish at once. If I had a chance I probably would too. "How am I suppose to tell Sonny? She's all mad at me and my parents want a happy couple at there house." Chad seemed really torn up about this.

"Sorry bro you're going to have to handle this one by yourself." I said remembering that I hated him right now for cheating on Sonny.

I was about to ask Chad about his cheating ways when the front door opened again. Who could it be this time, the freaking Easter bunny?

"We're back!" Nope worse, my wife Tawni and Chad's other worst nightmare, an aggravated angry Sonny. Well, happy knowing you Chad.

"Kids, and Grady we're leaving!" Bye bye Chaddy boy!

* * *

**SO yeah sorry it took me so long but please review.**


	5. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Sorry about the long wait but I screwed up a muscle in my upper back by my shoulder, and when you do that you can't do a lot of stuff anymore. The good news is that it is getting better so I should be able to update a little more sooner this time. Thanks goes out to all my fans, because I would be nothing with out you.**

**P.S. Sorry for not giving out personal thank you but I thought that you would rather have me post this tonight instead of finding the personal thank you and posting this Saturday.**

**Chapter five**

**Sonny POV**

**Suddenly everything has changed**

I walk into the living room after everyone left to see Chad standing in front of the couch smiling nervously. I walked right past him to the stairs.

"Sonny wait up. I need to tell you something." Chad scurried to get behind me. Son now he needs to tell me something. What happened to Mr. Secrets? "Chandler and his family are going to be in town tomorrow and my parents want to have a nice family meal at there house." Chad said after he got me to stop on the stairs and listen to him. I frowned.

"Chad our family is pretty dysfunctional right now. I don't this dinner would be the best thing for us at this moment. I'm sorry." I turned to walk back up the stairs hearing Chad follow me. He stopped at the doorframe of my bedroom while I walked in and dumped everything from my shopping trip with Tawni.

"I was thinking that maybe I could sleep in here with you tonight." Chad said nervously. What is with him being so nervous anymore?

All the events from this afternoon came flooding back into my head at that point, so what did I do about that? I walked over to the door and slammed it in Chad's face remembering to lock it. I was instantly glad that I forgot to put the spare key back out there this morning.

"I guess I take that as a no? Sonny you say I don't spend enough time with you and you've been ignoring me all damn day! What is your problem?" He screamed.

"You want to know my problem? Fine I'll tell you what it is. I want a divorce!" I screamed through the door. Screw talking to Zora, I'm done with this.

"I'll just go and sleep in the guest room again." Chad said upset. Why would he be upset? He obviously doesn't love this family as much as his little girlfriend, so he should have been happy that I was setting him free.

**Lukas POV**

I walked out of the playroom to see that there was no one down stairs anymore. I wondered up stairs to see every bedroom light on except for Mackey's. I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. The big hand was on the twelve and the little hand was on the eight. Usually at this time mommy's putting me to bed. Before she could though I wanted to go say goodnight to daddy since he was here for once. I snuck over to his door and stopped right outside of his door. I looked over to mommy's door all the way on the other end of the hall. Her light just turned off, but she didn't come out of her room. I guess she forgot about me.

I turned back to look at daddy's door. I noticed that he hadn't shut it all the way and there was a crack that you could look through. Looking through it I could see him walking around his room with his hands in fist. I think I could see a tear on his face, but daddy's don't cry. I was about to walk in when daddy grabbed something from the table by his bed (The nightstand) and chucked it at the wall breaking it. I stood there frozen with fear as he started to say bad words and throw other things everywhere in his room. He stopped when a small sob escaped my lips. He looked at me shocked then quickly wiped the tears away from his face. He walked over to me and got down to my level.

"Hey little buddy, what are you still doing up? It's past your bedtime." Daddy asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I stared at him scared.

"Mommy forgot to put me to bed." I managed to get out. Daddy looked like he was thinking.

"Why don't I sleep in your room with you?" He asked. I shook my head yes and as we left his room I saw him look back at the damage he did to his room. Mommy's going to be pissed!

**Sonny's POV**

**AS I woke the next morning I groaned as the memory of last night hit me hard. I looked at the clock to see that it was seven in the morning. I listened for the hum of the downstairs TV but herd nothing. I quickly got up to go check bedrooms to see if everyone was here and safe. First was Ali's and Vicki's room. I snuck a look in there to see both of them still asleep. I walked over to Dylan and Luke's room. I almost smiled at eh sight in front of me. Chad had pushed both of the boys' beds together and was sleeping in the middle of them with Dylan and Luke on either side of him. I went to finally go check on Mackenzie. I opened his door to find a black room. My heart instantly dropped. His room looked like he never came home last night. His bed was still made from when I did it yesterday. I also noticed that his jacket was gone.**

"**Mackenzie!" I yelled as the first frightening sob escaped my trebling lips. In the back of my mind I could hear the boys' door open and shut. I could hear the rushed footsteps of an adult coming towards me. I jumped when a hand was put on my shoulder. **

"**Sonny, what is it? What's the matter?" Chad asked. I turned around and started to sob into Chad's chest. He began to rub circles in my back.**

"**Mackenzie. He never came home yesterday. He's been gone almost twenty-four hours." I sobbed into Chad's shirt.**

**My crying must have woke the children because it seemed the next second my four children were out in that hallway with us.**

"**Mom what's wrong?" Vicki asked. I looked over to her while I was still in Chad's arms. I saw Ali look around and then at Mackenzie's open door with fear.**

"**Mom, where's Mackenzie?" She asked scared. I couldn't answer. I just turned back to Chad and continued to cry into his shirt. I herd someone else sniffle.**

"**Mommy, you're scaring me." Dylan said. I looked to see all my children had tears in their eyes because we were scaring them, and they figured Mackenzie not being here had something to do with it.**

**My head snapped up when someone started knocking on the door. I looked up terrified at Chad. What if that was a cop who found Mackenzie and was coming here to tell me that one of my babies was never coming home again? More tears escaped my eyes as that thought grew in my mind. I let out a small sob.**

"**I'm suppose to be having more children not loosing one!" I yell pounding on Chad's chest with anger. He looked at me puzzled but said nothing. **

"**Sonny what's wrong?" I herd a new voice ask as it rushed over to me. I guess I never really noticed that Ali went and let Tawni in. I hungered her.**

"**Mackenzie's missing! He's gone! I can't handle this. I can't be pregnant, getting a divorce, and have a missing child all at the same time. Tawni help me!" I sobbed into her hug. I noticed Chad's head perked up a bit when I said that I was pregnant, but was again struck with sadness as the words divorce and missing child left my mouth. **

"**Sonny I don't want a divorce." Chad whispered. It sounded like a little child that just lost the first thing he's ever believed in.**

"**Chad this is not the time to be talking about this. Don't you see that there are more importing things happening now? You should be focusing on finding Mackenzie, you know your son? And stop stressing Sonny out, because the stress could kill the triplets or do you not remember what almost happened to the twins?" Tawni laid into Chad. At least I know she's got my back.**

**Everyone went silent when there was another knock on the door. Yet another sob escaped mt lips as i thought of who it could be.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Cooper please open up! It's the police!" someone yelled.**

"**Oh my god! He's dead! I whaled barring my head in Chad's chest. I began to hit him again sobbing. "This all your fault!" I yelled.**

"**Umm… I'll just go answer the door." Tawni offered and snuck off down stairs. I could hear them talking down stairs and then two pairs of feet walking up the stairs. I snuck a peak at who was coming up the stairs as Chad continued to hold me. I saw two blonde heads appear first then two sets of blue eyes.**

"**Mackenzie!" I yelled running over to him and gave him a tight hug. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever do that to me again!" I lectured my oldest son. I looked him over and found that he was ok.**

"**He was found using stolen condoms with his girlfriend in the park." Tawni informed me.**


	6. Family Affairs

**Ok so there are going to be a few more people in this chapter. Most of them wont ever come in again, but please just don't dismiss them. They are important for this chapter and understanding Chad's background a little more, I mean they are HIS family.**

**Cassandra:54 Daniel:56 **

**Chandler: 33 Monica:31 Aidan: 10 Ethan:8 **

**Chase:33 Carter(girl):35 Ashton:13 Emma:6 Bentley:5**

**Chad: 32 Sonny:31 Mackenzie:15 Vicki&Ali:10 Dylan:8 Lukas:6**

**Charlotte:29 Damon:32 Elijah:6 Isaiah:4 (expecting)**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Sonny POV**

**Family Affair**

I knew I made a mistake by agreeing to this as soon as we pulled up to Chad's parent's house. I could tell that we were the last ones to arrive, which of course means all the unneeded attention was going to be on us.

"No one says a word about any of the stuff that has happened in the last year unless it is something really good, you understand me?" I instructed my children. In response all I got was a bunch of mumbles. At east I know they heard me.

We made our way up to the door where Chad just opened it and walked in saying "We're here." Sometimes you just have to love mommy's boys. Chad's mother, Cassandra, came rushing out of the kitchen to her youngest son.

"Oh Chaddy bear where have you been?" Cassandra rushed out.

"Hi mom." Chad smiled at her. She embraced him before coming to great her grandchildren and me. She then led us into the dining room where the food was just being put on the table.

"I see you finally decided to join us Son." Chad's father Daniel spoke when he saw us come into the room.

"Yeah I see he's still staying around for the time being." Chase remarked.

"What are you talking about Chase?" Cassandra asked her middle son.

"Nothing mom, forget I said anything." Chase said giving a meaningful look at Chad.

I sat down at the table with Chad beside me. The kids were placed at their own 'children's' table in the next room that was connected to this room by a double arch door.

"It's nice to see you again Sonny." Chandler the nicer twin said.

"Thank you. How has your family been?" I asked.

"A lot better then yours." Chase cut in.

"What is that suppose to me?" Charlotte, Chad's youngest sibling ask.

"Sonny and Chad knows what it means and that's all that counts." Chase answered her.

"That might be true but I would like to her it from Chandler himself." I stated.

"We're doing fine Sonny thanks for asking." Monica, Chandler's wife answered him since he had just took a swig of his wine. Great they're serving wine… well I will just have to find a good reason to tell them why I cant drink tonight… or any other night for the next seven or so months.

The food was finally all passed out so we could start to eat. I was thankful for this because when people like the Coopers are stuffing their mouths with food it is kind of hard for them to find the opportunity to talk. Of course I forgot not everyone here is a full blooded Cooper…

"So, Sonny your ten year anniversary is coming up. Any special plans?" Carter, Chase's wife asked.

"Carter you know as well as I do that Chad probably wont even be around by that time." Chase cut in an his wife.

"Chad, darling, what is your brother talking about?" Cassandra asked dabbing her mouth with one of the cloth napkins.

"I'm saying that my little bro here has been skipping out on his wife." Chase said with an evil smirk on his face. He was obviously proud of himself. I on the other hand was hurt. How did he know? I just found out yesterday and haven't even told anyone, so how could he know?

"Son is this true?" Daniel asked Chad. I turned to look at Chad to see him glance at me then get nervous.

"Well… see…" Chad started off but then got interrupted by his father.

"Chadford Dylan Cooper can I see you in the other room for a minute." His father more of ordered him asked. Chad reluctantly got up from his chair and followed his father out of the room. For being in his mid fifties Chad's father is still pretty fit and…scary.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny. Are you ok?" Charlotte asked me while grabbing her husband Damon's arm.

"Yeah I'm ok. I've had time to get use to being in a messed up family." I responded.

"So this didn't just happen recently then?" Damon asked me.

"No he started to come home late and leave early, plus work weekends about a year ago." I sad looking at my hands that were folded in my lap. I looked up when I herd the sound of little feet to see if it was one of my children, but instead I saw Eli, Charlotte's oldest son who is six

"Mommy guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What Elijah?" She responded.

"You're not the only one that is having a baby! Lucas said that that he gets to be an older brother like me!" He told her excitedly. Every eye in the room turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders and with a very sarcastic/guilty smile I said…

"Surprise?"

Everyone including me talked about what was going on in my household and what was going to happen between me and Chad especially since there are three unborn babies involved, though Chad doesn't know about the number yet. I didn't tell them about the divorce thing yet either. I was going to so there wouldn't be any secret, but by the time I opened my mouth to talk Chad and his father walked back into the room with Chad having his head hang low.

"I have nothing to say about this situation." Daniel said taking his seat.

"I do." Carter spoke up. "Sonny if you're having triplets then you're going to want to try and make this work instead of getting a divorce." She finished up.

"We're not getting a divorce." Chad said the same time his father said "They're not getting a divorce."

"Wait! We're having triplets?" Chad turned his attention to me a second later.

"First yes we are having triplets, second Carter how did you know about the divorce thing? I've only talk to two people about it and neither of them were you, and third, I am looking into a divorce because I can't live like I have been anymore." I stated.

"Chase told me. He was at your house the other day and found out some stuff." Se said shrugging her shoulders. I glanced at Chase and he just gave me a nod.

Chad acted like he wanted to say something but the out of the corner of my eye I saw Daniel shake his head no at him and Chad just remained quite. I know you are suppose to respect your elders but do I really want to but up with him if he cant even stick up for himself to talk to me?

"I just don't know how much more of anything I can handle." I sighed.

"You better be able to handle whatever it takes to repair your relationship with my son." Daniel ordered.

"Daniel be nice!" Cassandra scolded him. "You don't have to live with him. Chad hunny you need to fix yourself up and try to fix your relationship with your wife." Cassandra ordered her son.

"I can't do it my self I'm Chadford and the ford part stands for fixed or repaired daily so I'm Chad-Fixed-Or-Repaired-Daily." He gave a sad smirk in his mother's direction but it was mostly for me.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle that anymore." I said getting up from the table to go get my children from the other room.

I walked in the room to find two tables with Aidan, Ethan, Ashton, Mackenzie, Vicki, Ali, and Dylan were all at one table and Emma, Bentley, Lukas, Elijah, and Isaiah were at the other table. All twelve of their heads turned to look at me when we I came into the room.

"What's up mom?" Mackenzie asked.

"We're leaving." I stated

"Where's daddy?" Lukas looked at me with puppy dog eyes as my kids got up out of their seats.

"He's not coming home… probably for a very long time." I said as I turned and walked out of the room and the back way to the front door. I was taking my kids home packing everything up and leaving my useless husbands ass.

* * *

**So I know it is nothing but a bunch of dialogue but it gives you a look into how the Cooper family is behind the scenes. So please review! Next chapter will hopefully be better.**


	7. You're A Runner And I'm My Father's Son

**I don't own SWAC!**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**Mackenzie's POV**

**You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son**

* * *

I knew what mom was doing as soon as she said that we where going home with out Chad. I refuse to call that pathetic excuse of a man my 'father'. He doesn't even know what the word means! Nine years of trying to be a good father but screwing up miserably has not been a very good influence on me. I think I have a right to mad at the screw up.

Like I was saying, I knew what mom was thinking when she took us home. Uncle Chase wasn't as quiet as he thought he was. I think I was the only one at that stupid kids table that understood the disastrous situation that are family has recently been thrusted into. The one thing that I am sure of though that only I knew was how mom reacts to this type of situation. She runs. And we have to run with her.

See the problem is that I don't want to run with her this time. I'm fifteen and built a life here for my self with NO help from the man that is suppose to be my father figure. I have a girl friend, well actually I have three but my parents only know about Jessica. They don't need to know about Jaydon or McKenna. That's one thing I learned from my _dearest father_, relationships on the side gets you the best of both worlds until you fuck up and they find out about each other.

"Come on kids get out of the van!" Mom ushered us trying to make her retreat hasty. Wake up mom! You have five kids, this little getaway is going to take awhile.

"Kenzie move!" Dylan yelled at me from the back seat because I was blocking his way to get out. I reluctantly jumped out of the van cursing him under my breath for calling _Kenzie_, that's a _girls_ name. I love my mom and all but couldn't she think of a more manlier name than stupid Mackenzie? Yeah I know I use to love that name and the show, but that was before I knew how much of a bastered the face behind the name was. If I could I probably would change my name, but I don't want to hurt my moms feelings anymore then what I will today when I tell her about not moving and why. Also because of the little incident that happened this morning with aunt Tawni telling mom and our 'house guest' about what me and Jessica where doing in the park.

I slowly walked into the house so I could be the last one. I knew mom would know something was wrong when did that, because I'm usually the one that goes running in the house just so I can hide in my room all day. She did give me a questioning look at seeing my come in the house sluggishly, but throw me a moving box with one little word. "Pack".

Not to be mean to mom and all, but I wasn't moving, so by the time I got up to my room I throw the box to the side and laid down on my bed listening to 'You're gonna go far kid' by the offsprings. It didn't take long though for mom to come into my room looking incredibly pissed.

"Why aren't you packing?" She yelled, then looked really guilty for having yelled at me.

"I'm not moving." I stated shrugging my shoulders.

"What?" She was taken back.

"Mom I know how you work. When you don't want to deal with a troubling or awkward situation you run. I'm sorry but I can't just run away with you this time like I have in the past." It didn't even sound like me saying it. It was on of those out of body experiences.

"Why? What's tying you down here?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. I took a nervous gulp.

"Jessica." I whispered.

"That's it? Mackenzie there will be other girls in your life!" She yelled at me. That was it. She needed to hear the reason why I wasn't going to leave her. I got up off my bed to stand in front of her.

"No mom there will not be another girl _Just_ like her, because as far as I know she is the only one I've got pregnant!" I yelled at her. Her jaw slacked then she did something that I never thought she would do, she slapped me right across the face. I was taken aback by it but immediately knew that I disserved it.

"Mackenzie I am so sorry, but you understand that this isn't what I wanted for you. I didn't want your life to turn out like…" She stopped. I knew what she was going to say and why she couldn't say it.

"You didn't want my life to turn out like _Dad's_. The thing is that just as much as you are a runner, I am my father's son." I told her. I didn't want the influence of Chad on me but in the end what I was running away from (kind of like mom) Caught up with me and bit me in the ass.

I saw mom's eyes start to fill up with tears when I looked up at her. I had inflicted her with this pain; I was just as bad as her adulterine husband.

"How long have you known?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Right before the family dinner. She text me." I notice that my voice became quivery threatening to expose just how scared I was. I wasn't ready to be a father. I'm only fifteen, younger than what mom was when she got knocked up with me. Jessica on the other hand seems to be ready for this. Almost like she was planning on getting pregnant, but Jessica isn't the type to try and trap me like that or anyone. I looked up at mom surprised when she took a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around me in a caring hug.

"Ok, we'll stay." She said then walked to my door to leave. She stopped as she was about to shut the door and stock her head back into my room. "But I am changing the house locks on him." She smiled before shutting my door and going to help the little kids un pack.

That's how I discovered that, mom, you are a runner and I am my father's son.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. The Hero Dies In This One

**Chapter Eight**

**Chad POV**

**The Hero Dies In This One**

* * *

It took me a few minutes to realize that Sonny and the kids had left me stranded at my parents house… again. What is it with her and always running away from things? So after breaking down and asking my litter sister Charlotte for a ride I arrived home to find I was locked out. I have to tell you that I saw that one coming. The one thing that I didn't see coming is the most important detail at this particular moment would be that Sonny went a little farther then just changing the locks to our bedroom, no she changed the locks to the whole house. So as of now I'm currently standing outside of my own house banging on the door hoping that one of the little boys will crack and let their dad in.

After about thirty minutes of that useless knocking crap I decided to find my own way in. See I love Sonny very much but there is about two locks that I'm just betting she forgot to change. She wouldn't think about changing the one that leads in from our attached garage or the one that leads up from the basement. The key for the outside part of it is in the garage where I can get into because of the big garage door has an automatic opener that I just happen to have on me.

I snuck into the garage seeing that Sonny was in the living with the girls watching some chick flick that I would have cared less about if I didn't have a part in it. I was right that door that opens up into the house from the garage wasn't changed yet. Slowly I opened the door so I wouldn't be noticed yet. That plan failed.

"Daddy!" Lucas yelled running towards me. I tried to calm him down but it was too late. I could here Sonny get up from the coach and start walking in out direction.

"Chad what are you doing in here? I changed all the locks." She looked surprised and frustrated at the same time.

"Yeah obviously you didn't change all of them." I stated. Ok so now her face just changed to plan pissed.

"Chad I asked why you where here. There was a reason I changed the locks. I didn't want you here." She complained with her hands on her hips. You know that stance, the stupid superhero look-a-like stance that all girls do when they are mad at you. Yeah I thought you did. Anyway back to me trying to save my ass here…

"This is my house too Sonny." did she forget who paid for most of this stuff? It certainly wasn't her.

"No it's not. This stopped being your house a year ago when you started to never come home. Face it Chad this is more like a bed and breakfast for you and your children are like strangers to you." well when she puts it that way…

"I know my own kids!" I defended myself, because I didn't see anybody else that would do so since Lucas ran off scared about the time Sonny came and interrupted my son's greeting.

"Prove it. If you get even half of the stuff right I will let you stay." She bet me.

"Fine go ahead then." This should be easy.

"What's Mackenzie's favorite show?" She started off with an easy one.

"Mackenzie Falls of course." At this rate I'll have her back in no time.

"Yeah maybe when he was five. Next question. Which twin prefers her hair up?" How was I suppose to know that. I never see them in the day? Guessing will never hurt.

"Ali." I hope I got that right.

"Lucky guess Cooper. Who likes basketball? Dylan or Lucas?" Sport? I didn't even know my family does sports.

"Lucas" I've heard of a Lucas liking basketball somewhere before. Maybe it's on that old drama show the girls use to watch on the CW.

"Wrong. You're not looking to hot right now. Ok the last question is how many kids are we going to have total now?" Math! I've never been good at math and Sonny knows this. Crap how many kids is she having again anyways?

"You're pregnant with how many again?" I asked with a sheepish look.

"Wow Chad it's like you're a stranger in your own house." Sonny said shocked.

I'd say right about that time is when it hit me. I failed the quiz. I had to leave.

"Well I guess you better be going Chad." Sonny said trying to push me out the door, but that's the good thing about pregnant women, they're easy to get away from.

"Not so fast sweetheart. You see there was something that I came here to say to you and baby you better believe that you are going to hear it if you like it or not." I said dodging Sonny every time she tried to lunge at me. I have to admit with her being pregnant her lunges are pretty funny.

Of course with my incredible luck this would be the time my phone rings. Trying to get it out of my pocket I slip on water that one of the kids spilled on the ground and as I went down my phone went up into the air only to be caught by a very pissed off Sonny Cooper.

"Oh what a surprise it's you cheap ass home wreaker Tiffany that is calling your scrawny ass." She said as she flipped the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Chad? I'm ready for you. You said you were going to meet me here. We said we were going to meet twenty minutes ago. You said that you were sure that you could get away from Sonny and the kids." Tiffany's voice sounded from the other side. Crap! I forgot to cancel the meeting with her.

"What the hell Chad? She knows about us? And you were going to go see her?" Sonny yelled at me.

"Sonny? Oh shit!" Tiffany was heard.

"Sonny it's not how it sounds!" I pleaded with her to believe me.

"How could this be anything else then what it sounds like Chad?" Tears were starting to build up in her eyes now.

"Sonny I can explain this." I begged her.

"No Chad. I heard everything that I needed to hear. Now get the hell out of my house right now!" The tears were now flowing down her cheeks leaving a pathway for future tears to follow.

* * *

**please review**


	9. Nobody Taught Us To Quit

**Chapter nine**

**Sonny's POV**

**Nobody Taught Us To Quit**

* * *

How could he do this to me? I trusted him!

"Sonny it's not my fault!" Chad was in a panic state now.

"You know what Chad you are right. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. This is all my fault for trusting you again. I should have known better." I told him. "Just shut the door behind you when you leave." I sighed then walked away. I was tired of this. I'm also pretty much emotionally drained right now.

"Sonny wait!" Chad called wanted me to turn back around. I took the bait.

"What do you want Chad?" He slightly smiled from my usage of that phrase that I use to use when we were working at Condor studios.

"Let me explain. It's not as bad as it seems." He told me with a hint of honesty in his shaky voice.

"Fine Chad, explain why you have skipped out on your family for the last year." I spat at him. Let's see what kind of stupid made up response he can come up with on the spot.

"Tiffany isn't my girlfriend. I'm not cheating on you. You have to believe me." Chad pleaded.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Please Sonny. If you can just wait for tomorrow I can explain a lot better." He told me.

"Yeah after you had time to think up of some excuse." She said with clear sarcasm.

"No sonny, just please." He begged still sitting in the puddle on the ground.

**Chad POV**

"Fine I'm tired anyway." Sonny said walking towards the stairs then went upstairs.

"I'll just sleep down here!" I yelled hoping that she heard me. I got up and walked over to the coach were I will be sleeping tonight and sat down. I flipped throw the channels until I found something that I liked. I picked up the house phone that was set on the end table right beside the table. I dialed the last number on the earth that I should be dialing at that moment.

"Hey Tiffany, it's Chad." I said as she answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Chad darling. How did things go with Sonny?" She asked me.

"Not good Tiff. I'm going to come clean to her tomorrow." I told her.

"Oh no Chad you can't! You have to give us just a little more time." Tiffany begged me.

"I can't. I'm going to tell her everything. She needs to know." I said before hanging up the phone knowing that Tiffany would try to protest.

**Dylan's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard daddy say. Is mommy right and Daddy don't want to live with us any more? Confused I ran to Mackenzie's room knowing that he's been through this before.

"Mackenzie." I whispered as I creaked open his door. I saw him sitting on his bed with his headphones on bopping his head to the music that I could barely hear. I opened the door more and took one step into his room. Bothering Mackenzie is something that you don't do unless it's serious and I would say this is serious.

"What do you want?" Mackenzie asked taking off his headphones. He sounded like mom there.

"Daddy's going to leave us." I told him.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"I don't want to loose my daddy." I wined.

"Listen squirt, they aren't all there cracked up to be." He said starting to put his headphones back on.

"So you want to loose the only daddy you'll ever have?" I asked. Mackenzie stopped his movement half way through.

"What did you just say?" He asked surprised mixed with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That we'll loose our only daddy." I repeated.

"Don't worry Dyl. Mom and dad always figure things out." He said putting his headphones the rest of the way on. I could tell it was a struggle for him to say the word dad. I left Mackenzie's room and shut the door behind me. I walked to my room and put myself to bed like I've done the last few nights.

**Mackenzie's POV**

What Dylan said really surprised me. I never really thought about it like that. We would be loosing the only dad that we have ever known. Sure I lived the first five years of my life with out him, but my siblings never had to. He has always been here for then, excluding this last year, but even then they knew he was still here.

The song that came on my MP3 Player seemed to fit the mood very well. It was Complicated by Good Charlotte. The song talks about how their father left them and how fathers are over rate, which they are. I went to bed that night thinking of the two different lives my siblings and I could possibly have; one with a father the other without.

**Sonny POV**

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed and face the day. I knew that Chad would be down stairs waiting on me. Even though I never replied to him last night I did hear him say that he was going to sleep on the coach. I guess he thought I need more space then what him sleeping in the guestroom would provide. I wish he would have just went somewhere else to sleep though. We don't need to get the kids use to there father being home, when I'm pretty sure that there is no way Chad can redeem himself from this one. Then he will never be around and the kids would be depressed all over again. That's the last thing I need right now.

I got out of bed and changed into some clean clothes before walking down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. To my surprise Chad already had my breakfast cooked and waiting on me.

" You eat and I'll go upstairs and change into clean clothes. I have an appearance to keep up." Chad said then ran up stairs. I stuffed the eggs that Chad cooked me into my mouth, then forced myself to keep them down. Apparently in this cause mind over matter doesn't work as I ran to the bathroom to release the source of my nausea. By the time I brushed my teeth found something small that I could keep down and eat it Chad comes walking down.

"Come on people are waiting on us." Chad said as he walked past me and to the door,"

"What do you mean people are waiting on us?" I asked confused.

"I told you I would explain everything, but to do that I need some help from a few people, so now they are waiting on us. Come on let's go." Chad was getting impatient.

"But what about the kids." I asked.

"Mackenzie's fifteen. He's old enough to look after himself and the other four," Chad had a point.

"Fine but this better be worth my time Cooper." I walked out the door with Chad following close behind me.

* * *

**Please review. I'm thinking there is only one more chapter left, so enjoy it while you can!**


	10. Quite Little Voices

**Sorry it took forever to update but we've been having trouble with our internet and i've been working on remoldeling my room. Also my grandma died so that took some time away from getting this posted. But here is the newest chapter now!**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**No one's POV**

**Quite Little Voices**

* * *

Lucas woke up right after his parents left. He bounced all the way down the stairs exited that his daddy was still here with them. In his eyes this could almost tie with Christmas but not quit. Nothing could possibly be better then getting tons of presents. He was fast to notice that there was no one down stairs yet.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The six year old yelled only to be answered by his echo.

Upstairs Dylan was awoke by his little brother's yell. He was surprised that he didn't wake up when Lucas left the room. He snuck over to the twin's bedroom to see if they were up yet only to see them still asleep. He didn't bother to even check on Mackenzie because he already knew he answer would be no. Dylan went down stairs to find his little brother in the kitchen standing on a stool trying to reach the cereal with a bunch of yummy marshmallows on the top shelf that mommy tries to hide from them.

"Here let me try. I'm taller." Dylan offered then climbed on the stool once Luke got off. Dylan got the cereal to the edge on the shelf then accidentally tipped it over covering the area in front of the cabinet in cereal. Dylan lost his balance and both him and the stool fell backwards.

Upstairs Ali and Vicki awoke to the sound of a crash downstairs shortly followed by a cry. They both ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. When they got downs stairs they found Dylan laying on the floor crying and Lucas staring wide eyed at his older brother and the food they spilt.

"What happened here?" The twins asked.

"I was hungry and cereal was on top shelf. Dylan got on stood to get it then he and it fell." Lucas said his English was still a little choppy which was expected from a six year old. Vicki helped Luke clean up the food while Ali took care of Dylan. The twins then made food for all four of them and sent the little kids to go watch cartoons in the living room while they eat.

Upstairs Mackenzie began to stir in his bed. He didn't really feel like getting up but decided it to be the best choice at the moment. As he came downstairs he noticed that like always he was the last one up. This didn't bother him much. The thing that got his attention was that neither Chad or his mom was down here. Going into the kitchen he got a text on his phone. It was from his Mom saying that her and Chad had gone out and that she needs him to watch his younger siblings. Mackenzie still tired wiped the sleep from his eyes and throw his phone on the counter while he went to find something to eat. He was careful to avoid the spot that was still wet in front of the cabinet that hid some of the foods that mom didn't want the younger ones to get into.

In the living room Dylan was telling Lucas, who is the sibling he is closes to about what he heard their daddy say to Tiffany on the phone.

"He told that other girl that he was going to tell mommy all about everything." Dylan rushed with excitement of letting someone know the secret.

"Do you think daddy will really leave home for good?" Lucas asked.

"Don't know, but Mackenzie doesn't think so." Dylan told him. Luke got off the coach and went into the kitchen to talk to Mackenzie about what Dylan told him.

"Mackey, do you think daddy will go to work for good and not come home?" Lucas asked his older brother not fully understanding what was going on. Mackenzie cringed at the name but said nothing of it because he knew Mackenzie was hard for Luke to pronounce.

"Don't care and neither should you little man." Mackenzie said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"But it's daddy." Lucas wined to his brother.

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word." Mackenzie stated annoyed.

"But he loves us." Lucas tried again.

"Listen here twerp and you listen good! The sooner you forget about your precise daddy the better because he doesn't give a shit about you!" Mackenzie yelled standing up from his seat. Tears sprung to Lucas's eyes.

"You… you… you ass butt!" Lucas yelled at him then ran up the stairs crying. The twins were the next ones to come in the room.

"What did you do to him?" They asked.

"Just told him something that he should have learned along time ago." Mackenzie sat back down and picked up his sandwich again. The twins huffed at him then went upstairs to comfort their littlest brother. Dylan stayed sitting on the couch listening to this whole ordeal play out knowing that he was the cause of it. He just wished that his mommy and Daddy would show up already so this whole mess could be straitened out.

Sonny had know idea where Chad was taking her or who he kids where doing at home. She was a little worried that she never got a reply from Mackenzie. Maybe she gave him to much credit and put to much responsibility in his hands, but if he cant take care of his siblings how is he going to take care of his kid? Sonny started to bite her lip out of stress. Chad was quick to notice this.

"Sonny Stop worrying. Everything is going to turn out alright." Chad smirked turning back towards the road.

"Yeah just like you said that everything was going to be ok with us before the twins were born and now look at us, you broke every promise you made to me." Sonny threw that little fact in his face.

"No there is one that I didn't break, and if you just hold on you will see that. It's just another five minutes away." Chad started to mumble at the end of the sentence.

* * *

**So I decided that there will be one or two more chapters since you all seem disappointed that it was coming to an end, but I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story after it gets done. What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	11. This Is My House, This Is My Home

**Chapter 11**

**Sonny's POV**

**This Is My House, This Is My Home**

* * *

I still had no idea where we were going thirty minutes into the drive. If he was going to take me to Tiffany's house then I'm going to be pissed and a pissed pregnant women is something you never want to deal with. Remember Chaddy hell has no furry like a women's scorn!

"Sonny I can feel the anger radiating off of you. Please calm down." Chad begged. How can he tell me to calm down when I'm the one that is pregnant and getting cheated on!

"If you haven't noticed you are in no position to be telling me to calm down." I gratefully reminded him in between gritted teeth.

"Sonny please I don't want to fight anymore." Chad begged me and it sounded like he meant it. For a second I felt sorry for him, then I remembered that I'm about four months pregnant with triplets and the father is presumed to be cheating on me with a little home wrecker. So 'nice Sonny' isn't sure if she should make an appearance right about now.

It took us another couple of minutes to get to where we were going. Chad stopped out in front of this house that is about twice the size of the one we are living in. it would be a nice house to have since we are already living on top of each other before we even add the triplets.

"We're here." Chad clarified though I already knew we were.

"Yes hence the reason you parked the car." I sneered at him. I quickly got out of the car and looked around.

"So why did we just stop in front of this house?" I asked letting the curiosity get the best of me.

"Let's go inside first." Chad was already walking up to the front door.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home. Wont the door be locked?" It is only common sense.

"That's why I have a key." Chad smiled at me as he unlocked the door and walked in. I followed him in skeptical of this whole thing. Why would Chad have a key to a house that I've never seen before?

"Chad where are we? Why do you have a key to this house?" I asked looking around the foyer.

"Oh it's just something that has to do with what I do in my spear time." He tried to avoid my question. I just shrugged it off for now.

My head snapped up when I hear foot steps coming down the stairs. So someone was home.

"Chad, you made it." A blonde hair girl nodded at him. He nodded back at her. I could tell that it automatically turned awkward.

"Sonny this is Tiffany." Chad spoke warily. The dumb ass actually had the guts to bring me to his little whore's house!

"Why did you bring me here! Couldn't you just done the easy thing and give me a divorce instead of shoving your new relationship in my face!" I yelled in Chad's face. I looked back at the stairs when I heard another pair of footsteps descending. A light brown haired women that looked to be around the same age as Tiffany appeared.

"Sonny this is Sandra, Tiffany's girlfriend." Chad introduced me to her. Tiffany's girlfriend! What?

"What do you mean Tiffany's girlfriend?" I asked shocked.

"He means that me and Sandra are in a domesticated partnership." Tiffany spoke. I looked at Chad with wide eyes as I could feel the blush creeping it's way up to my face.

"So you're not cheating on me?" I asked a little relieved.

"No." Chad said smoothly. I smiled sheepishly at him and mouthed sorry.

After my little awakening to the real world Chad showed me around what I suspect to be Tiffany and Sandra's house. It was nice with four stories, finish basement that includes a pool, ten bedrooms, seven bathrooms, and much more. This would be the perfect house for our family. The first floor has a two car garage, mud room, utility room, kitchen, dining, room, dinette, family room, living room one bathroom, and a foyer. The second floor has five bedrooms and two bathrooms. The third floor has a library, den, living room, family room, another kitchen, nook, and another dining room, one bathroom and a foyer like structure. The last floor has five bedrooms, three bathrooms, utility room, and sitting area.

"You like it?" Chad asked me as he watch me stare on in amazement.

"It would be perfect for us. There would be plenty of room for us and the older kids could pretend they are living on their own with the last two levels." I told him imagining my family living here.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear." Chad smiled and there was a gleam in his eye telling me he was up to something?"

"Chad what are you up to?" I asked cautiously.

"Sonny the truth is I haven't been working extremely long days at the set like you thought I have. I have been spending my mornings and my evenings here with Tiffany and Sandra because I wanted to get you a great tenth anniversary present." Chad told me. I was a little confused.

"So you spent a year trying to buy this house?" I asked him skeptical.

"No he spent a year helping us build this house for you. See Sandra is a contractor and I'm an interior designer." Tiffany explained to me.

"So you made me a house?" I was instantly glowing with happiness.

"I thought we could use the extra four rooms as guest rooms, before I found out that you were pregnant again. Now we only have one guest room, but that's still ok." Chad smiled at me.

"Chad I'm sorry that I ever assumed anything.

"You know what they say when you assume something. You make an ass out of you and me." Sandra joked.

"It's ok Sonny. I knew that it was going to be hard when I decided to make this a surprise instead of letting you know about it." He said hugging me.

"Next time don't be an idiot. Let me know about it." I told Chad as I whacked him in the stomach as he still held on to me.

"you ready to move the family in here?" He asked kissing the top of my head. I didn't say anything, instead I nodded into his chest.

* * *

**So this is it until the next one. I don't know when the next chunk of the Cooper life will go under development, but I'm hoping it will be soon.**

**Please review!**


End file.
